Die Feder
by Julika Novalis
Summary: --COMPLETE-- In den Ferien vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr entdeckt Harry etwas schmerzhaft Bekanntes, wodurch er anders mit Sirius' Tod umgeht... R wegen depressivem Zeug. (leicht autobiografisch...) Also available in English ("The Quill")
1. Kapitel 1

Die Feder

Kapitel 1  
  
„Harry, _komm schon_!"drängte Ron. Sie waren in der Winkelgasse um ihre neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ron und Hermine waren etwas voraus und strebten auf Flourish & Blotts zu. Harry stolperte hinter ihnen drein und bemerkte kaum die schnatternde Menge um ihn herum. Er warf auch nicht einmal einen Blick in das Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_, wo ein neuer Besen namens Donnerblitz prächtig und glänzend auf einem Kissen lag.  
  
Seit Sirius' Tod war er nicht mehr der Alte. Es gab Zeiten, wo er sich wünschte, er könnte sich einfach hinlegen und sterben. Nach ein paar Wochen bei den Dursleys hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen, den Rest der Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Harry war verblüfft gewesen, dass die Dursleys ihn so einfach hatten gehen lassen. Sie wollten in Urlaub fahren, natürlich wollten sie Harry da nicht dabeihaben und offensichtlich hatten sie Harry nicht ganz alleine in ihrem Haus bleiben lassen wollen. Mrs. Figg hatte sich auch geweigert ihn zu nehmen, sie hatte gesagt er sei ihr eine zu große Last. Natürlich hatten die Dursleys ihren Standpunkt voll und ganz verstanden, und so hatten sie widerwillig zugestimmt, ihn zu den Weasleys gehen zu lassen. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry nicht glücklich darüber. Mrs. Weasley wuselte immer um ihn herum, drängte ihn zum Essen wenn er wirklich keinen Appetit hatte, und kam in Rons Zimmer wenn er dort gerade saß und wegen Sirius weinte. Sie wollte ihn immer trösten, und die Zwillinge versuchten ihn aufzuheitern, indem sie von einer Ecke des Raumes in die andere apparierten oder die Gartengnome in Ginnys alte Puppensachen zwängten. Mr. Weasley bombardierte ihn ständig mit Fragen über Muggel, aber Harrys Antworten waren immer sehr kurz und befriedigten Mr. Weasley nicht im geringsten.  
  
Jemand links von ihm sagte, „ich würde zu gerne sein großes hässliches Gesicht sehen, wenn er es herausfindet!"Es klang nur zu vertraut. Mit dem nächsten Schritt prallte Harry in die Rücken von Ron und Hermine, die stehengeblieben waren um sich nach dem Sprecher umzusehen. Harry wandte sich auch um und sah einen hellblonden Kopf in der Menge verschwinden, flankiert von zwei anderen, die die Größe von Wassermelonen hatten und ein gutes Stück über den ersten aufragten. Es waren Malfoy und seine Kumpel Crabbe und Goyle.  
  
„Hat er gerade über Hagrid geredet?"fragte Hermine, das Gesicht voll unterdrückten Ärgers während sie Malfoy nachstarrte.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich,"entgegnete Ron, „wer sonst hat laut Malfoy ein ‚großes hässliches Gesicht'?"  
  
„Ich würde zu gerne herausfinden was er vorhat,"sagte Hermine und machte einen Schritt hinter Malfoy her. „Lass uns ihm nachgehen, Ron, Harry, okay,? Ich hoffe es ist etwas Illegales, ich würde es genießen, ihn für irgendwas dranzukriegen..."  
  
Sie wandten sich um und folgten ihren Feinden. Es war nicht allzu schwierig, wegen Malfoys hellen Haaren und weil Crabbe und Goyle so groß waren. Langsam wurde die Menge dünner, und Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten sich etwas näher heranschleichen. Als Malfoy und seine Freunde um eine Ecke gingen, stoppten Ron und Hermine abrupt und Harry knallte wieder in ihre Rücken. „Was ist los?"fragte er, nachdem er seine Brille zurechtgerückt hatte.  
  
„Nokturngasse,"sagte Ron und zeigte auf ein hölzernes Schild an einer Wand. „Da darf ich doch nicht hin."  
  
„Ich auch nicht,"fügte Hermine hinzu, „nicht mehr seit du da vor unserem zweiten Schuljahr verloren gegangen bist."  
  
Malfoys Kopf verschwand um eine weitere Ecke. „Ich mach's,"sagte Harry, „niemanden schert das weniger als die Dursleys."Und er lief los, gefolgt von den nervösen Blicken von Ron und Hermine.  
  
Die Geschäfte in der Nokturngasse waren schäbiger und beängstigender als die in der Winkelgasse, und auch die Kunden erschienen nicht mehr freundlich sondern eher bedrohlich. Viele von ihnen trugen Kapuzen und zeigten ihre Gesichter nicht.  
  
Nachdem Harry um die Ecke gegangen war, sah er Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wieder in der Ferne. Sie standen vor einem Schaufenster. Dann betraten sie den Laden. Als Harry nähertrat, sah er, dass es Borgin & Burkes war, der Laden, in dem er versehentlich angekommen war, als er das erste Mal Flohpulver benutzt hatte. Er ging zu dem gegenüberliegenden Geschäft, tat so als würde er sich für die Fensterauslage interessieren und wartete auf die Rückkehr der drei Slytherins.  
  
Der Laden vor dem er stand schien ein Schreibwarengeschäft zu sein. Mehrere Notizbücher lagen auf zerrissenem schwarzen Samt im Fenster. Manche von ihnen hatten Reißzähne oder Tentakeln. Da lagen auch viele Federkiele, sogar einer, der aussah als stamme er von einem Hippogreif, und Tinte in jeder nur vorstellbaren Farbe und Funktion. Unsichtbar, giftig, selbst- fluchend... Eine Feder zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie war lang, dünn und schwarz und hatte eine ungewöhnlich scharfe Spitze. Sie war schmerzhaft vertraut... Professor Umbridge besaß eine dieser Federn, und hatte sie für die Strafarbeiten benutzt. Harry wusste sehr gut, wie sie funktionierte, denn er hatte es in seinem fünften Schuljahr mehr als einmal erfahren.  
  
Er zögerte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als die scharfe Feder seine Hand aufschlitzte... Es war schmerzhaft, aber auch seltsam erleichternd. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke, atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Drinnen begann sofort Staub seine Nase zu kitzeln. Es war ziemlich dunkel, und Harry konnte hohe schwarze Regale im Hintergrund erkennen.  
  
„Ha-_tschi_!"nieste Harry. Eine Sekunde später stand ein großer Mann vor ihm, der ihn misstrauisch beäugte.  
  
Hastig drückte Harry seinen Pony auf seine Narbe. Besser es sprach sich nicht herum, dass Harry Potter in einem Laden in der Nokturngasse gesehen worden war...  
  
„Äh... hallo,"sagte Harry unbeholfen, „ ich hätte gerne die schwarze Feder aus dem Fenster."  
  
Der Mann kicherte. „Ah, sehr schön, sehr schön... Ich vermute, du willst sie einem kleinen Freund von dir geben?"Er ging zum Fenster.  
  
„Äh... ja."Harry versuchte ein böses Grinsen und versagte.  
  
Der Mann kehrte mit der Feder zurück und ging zum Tresen, wo er sie in eine lange schwarze Schachtel packte. „Ich denke, du weißt wie sie funktioniert, oder?"  
  
„Oh ja, allerdings."  
  
„Eine Galleone und neun Sickel."  
  
Harry holte etwas Zauberergeld aus seiner Tasche und gab es dem Mann. Er bemerkte seine langen Fingernägel, die spitz zugefeilt waren. Harry steckte die Schachtel unter seine Jacke.  
  
Als er den Laden verließ, waren Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle nirgendwo zu sehen, aber Harry war es egal. Er presste die schwarze Schachtel aufgeregt an seine Seite, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Winkelgasse machte.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren immer noch da, sie saßen auf einer niedrigen Mauer vor einem kleinen Laden, der Zaubertrankzutaten verkaufte. Als sie ihn aus der Nokturngasse kommen sahen, sprangen sie auf.  
  
„Harry, wo bist du _gewesen_?"quiekte Hermine, rannte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht... Oh _Harry_!"  
  
Ron stand recht hilflos hinter Hermine. „Was ist mit Malfoy?"fragte er.  
  
„Hab sie verloren," murmelte Harry. Er war scharf darauf, wieder zum Fuchsbau zurückzukommen. „Also, lasst uns unsere Bücher kaufen gehen, ja?"  
  
Ron und Hermine stimmten zu, und so gingen sie los zu Flourish & Blotts.

.#.#.#.#

Was haltet ihr davon? Soll ich weiterschreiben?? Das ist meine erste Fanfic, bitte reviewt!! Hier unten links klicken ;-) 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nicht von mir.  
  
An meine lieben Reviewer: Danke für eure Kommentare, es ist echt toll welche zu kriegen...

**Leony: **Hab mich bemüht schnell weiter zu schreiben, konnte aber ein paar Tage nicht ins Internet... Hoffe es war trotzdem schnell genug!

**Mafia: **Ich hab mich auch gewundert, warum JKR Selbstverletzung reinbringt, das ist doch für die Kiddies eigentlich zu hart. Hab auch gleich gedacht, dass Harry daran Gefallen findet und es nach Sirius' Tod weitermacht, aber ich wusste bisher nicht, wie ich das in einen geeigneten Rahmen packen kann. Aber dann war ich ziemlich depressiv (daher das autobiographisch... und weil ich auch zu Autoaggression neige) und dann ist mir was eingefallen.

Aber jetzt weiter mit der Story! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst euch davon nicht runterziehen! 

#.#.#.#.#

Kapitel 2  
  
Harry kam aus dem Feuer getaumelt. Fred und George waren schon da, die Taschen voller Sachen aus ihrem eigenen Scherzartikelladen. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren nicht dagewesen, aber die Zwillinge hatten darauf bestanden, ihnen ihre neuesten Erfindungen zu zeigen.  
  
Als sie später beim Abendessen saßen, drängte Mrs. Weasley Harry ständig zum Essen. „Harry, mein Lieber, du hast seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen! Komm her, ich schneide dein Steak für dich..."  
  
„Oh Mum, hör auf ihn zu _verhätscheln_!"sagte Ron angeekelt.  
  
„Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, es schmeckt wunderbar, aber ich bin einfach so müde..."sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Gähnen.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sah ihm forschend in die Augen. „Es ist erst halb acht! Du wirst doch wohl nicht krank?"  
  
„Nein, nein, mir geht's gut!"sagte Harry hastig.  
  
Gut, dann geh nach oben und leg dich ins Bett. Ich schaue später noch mal nach dir, okay?"  
  
„Oh, nein, lieber nicht... ich habe einen leichten Schlaf, wissen Sie..."  
  
„Okay, mein Lieber", sagte Mrs. Weasley und tätschelte ihm die Wange, „gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht."Er stand auf und ging die krumme Treppe hinauf zu Rons Zimmer.  
  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und brach direkt auf dem Boden zusammen. Es war so ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, immer sein Gesicht zu wahren und keine Möglichkeit zu haben, mal alleine zu sein... Er fühlte das Gewicht in seinem Magen. Es schien angeschwollen zu sein, es stieg in seine Kehle hoch und nahm ihm den Atem. Er krabbelte zu seinem Koffer und holte ein Stück Pergament heraus. Er glättete es und nahm seine neue Feder. Er sah auf seine rechte Hand.  
  
_Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._  
  
Die Worte waren immer noch zu sehen, wenn auch nur auf einen ganz genauen Blick. Er beugte sich über das Pergament, setzte die scharfe Spitze der Feder darauf und schrieb: _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Sofort brach sein rechter Handrücken wieder auf, und die Worte erschienen auf dem Pergament, geschrieben in seinem eigenen Blut, und auf seinem Handrücken. Eine Sekunde später war der Schnitt wieder verheilt. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Blut tröpfelte über sein Handgelenk. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Umbridge so einen Effekt auf ihn haben würde. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Es fühlte sich gut an. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er hörte Klappern vom Abendessen unten, während er im Zimmer seines besten Freundes saß und seine eigene Hand aufschlitzte. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er hoffte, es würde niemand nach ihm sehen... _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen.  
  
_Er hielt inne. Seine Hand war jetzt wundrot, aber ziemlich glatt. Er war unbefriedigt. Er wollte dass man es sah, er wollte, dass sein Äußeres sein Inneres widerspiegelte. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, so auszusehen wie immer, während sein Inneres so fürchterlich zerstört war. Er wollte Schmerz spüren, er wollte sich dafür bestrafen was er getan hatte, und er wollte ein paar seiner Gefühle nach außen bringen. Aber seine inneren Wunden würden nicht so schnell oder so gut verheilen wie die auf seinem Handrücken...  
  
Er rollte seinen Ärmel hoch, dann hob er die Feder wieder und setzte sie auf seinen linken Arm. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er keuchte. Es tat viel mehr weh als wenn er auf Pergament schrieb. Der Schnitt war tiefer, und es dauerte mindestens eine halbe Minute, bis er wieder verheilt war. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er schnitt es sorgsam in seine Haut und fühlte jedes Wort. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Das Blut lief an seinem Arm herunter und tropfte auf seine Hose. Er zog ein Taschentuch heraus und legte es auf seinen Schoß. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Oh Sirius, wärst du nur da... Er fühlte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Durch den Schleier seiner Tränen sah er wie sein verschwommener Arm röter und röter wurde vor Blut. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Seine Hand schrieb fast von selbst. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen. _Er vermisste seine Eltern mehr denn je. Wenn sie noch am Leben wären, würden sie sicher zu ihm kommen, ihn in die Arme nehmen und ihm sagen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte... Tränen fielen auf seinen aufgeritzten Arm und seine Wunden brannten noch mehr.  
  
Das Geräusch von Stühlen, die über den Küchenboden scharrten brachte ihn zur Vernunft. Panisch sprang er auf und wischte sich die Augen mit seiner rechten Hand. Er sah auf seinen Arm herunter. Glänzend und deutlich sichtbar waren die Worte _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen _in seine Haut geritzt. Er hob sein Taschentuch auf und betupfte seine Wunden. Zischend sog er Luft durch die Zähne als er die schmerzenden Schnitte berührte.  
  
Für's erste war er befriedigt. Er öffnete die Tür, sah sich vorsichtig um, überquerte den Flur auf Zehenspitzen und betrat das kleine Bad. Er sah sich im Spiegel an. Er war sehr blass und seine Augen waren vom Weinen gerötet.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus, mein Lieber", sagte der Spiegel sachlich.  
  
„Ja, ich wei", antwortete Harry und beugte sich über seinen Arm um ihn zu verarzten.  
  
Als er zurück in Rons Zimmer ging, war Ron schon da und saß auf seinem Bett. „Hey Harry, ich dachte du wolltest schlafen?"fragte er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Konnte nicht", sagte Harry und vermied es, Ron in die Augen zu sehen. Er ging zu seinem Bett setzte sich hin und fing an sich umzuziehen. Die ganze Zeit versteckte er seinen verletzten Arm vor Ron, der ihn misstrauisch ansah. Zum Glück waren die Ärmel von seinem Pyjama lang.  
  
Schließlich legten beide sich hin und das Licht ging von alleine aus. Während er im Dunkeln dalag, hörte Harry die Zwillinge oben rumoren und Musik aus dem Zimmer nebenan. Er wusste dass Ginny ein großer Musicalliebhaber war, und er versuchte herauszufinden was sie hörte. Er kannte das Lied nicht, aber er vermutete dass es aus Les Misérables war, Ginnys Lieblingsmusical.  
  
_...Without me this world would go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known...  
  
_Dieser Text bohrte sich direkt in sein Herz. Ja, was würde es ausmachen wenn er nicht mehr da wäre? Er hatte keine Familie die um ihn trauern würde, keinen Paten... Es stimmte, er hatte nie das Glück kennengelernt, eine glückliche Familie zu haben, Eltern die ihn mehr als alles andere liebten, so wie Ron und Hermine. Natürlich musste Ron die Liebe seiner Eltern mit seinen sechs Geschwistern teilen, aber Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten so viel Liebe zu geben dass es genug für sie alle war. Sie gaben sogar ihm, Harry, etwas von ihrer Liebe, und er war sehr dankbar, dass er etwas erfahren hatte, was elterlicher Liebe so nahekam seit seine eigenen Eltern gestorben waren. 

.#.#.#.#.#.

So und jetzt bitte ein kleines oder auch großes Review!! Soll ich weitermachen??


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nicht von mir.

Also erstmal: Vielen vielen lieben Dank an all meine Reviewer!! Ich hab mich total gefreut über eure süßen Kommentare! #knuddelt alle ganz fest#

**SkateZ: **Nein, ich plane kein Pairing, diese Story habe ich nur aus eine depressiven Phase heraus geschrieben, und ich wollte erstmal ausprobieren ob ich Fanfictions überhaupt hinkriege. Mal sehen, vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch eine mit nem Pairing... :-)

**Leony: **Danke! Nein, an Slash trau ich mich (noch) nicht ran, obwohl ich das wahnsinnig gerne lese! Aber ich will es mal ausprobieren, aber ich glaube ich kann sowas nicht. Hab deine FF's gelesen, besonders Hoffnung und Der Preis des Krieges finde ich schön traurig und gefallen mir gut! #knuddel#

**Julesmoon: **Vielen Dank! Ja auf den Satz bin ich auch ganz stolz #kicher# Nein, ich habe kein Tattoo am Hals, wie kommst du darauf?

**Vanilla-Z: **Ja das ist ein richtig schönes Depri-Lied, findest du nicht auch? #kussi#

**Dark.Trinithy: **Hab ich schon korrigiert :-) Noch mehr beschreiben? Ich finde, ich habe seine Gedanken schon ziemlich genau beschrieben... oder nicht?

So, jetzt geht's weiter! Aber – das ist das letzte Kapitel. Nein, nicht hauen! Mama, Hilfe!! Bitte lyncht mich nicht, aber mir tat Harry so leid!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

#.#.#.#

Kapitel 3

Der nächste Morgen verlief in Hetze. Es war der erste September und sie kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Harry wollte da nicht wieder hin, alles und jeder dort würde ihn an letztes Jahr erinnern, das so schrecklich für ihn gewesen war. Er fürchtete auch die frischen Gerüchte, die sich sicher über die Ferien verbreitet hatten, über ihren nächtlichen Flug nach London und dass er Voldemort wieder entkommen war. Alle Köpfe würden sich zu ihm umdrehen, und sie würden hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln...

Als er, Ron und Hermine in den Zug stiegen, mussten sie sich zu einem leeren Abteil durchkämpfen. Hermine packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

"Au!" schrie er, als sie durch den Ärmel seine Wunden berührte, "lass los, Hermine!"

Sie drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist mit deinem Arm? Ich hab nicht fest zugedrückt, ganz sicher."

"Äh... doch, hast du", sagte Harry. "Komm, Ron ist schon vorgegangen", fügte er hinzu und zerrte seinen Koffer an Hermine vorbei, die ihm immer noch stirnrunzelnd nachsah.

In dem Abteil setzte Harry sich auf einen Platz am Fenster. Regen klatschte gegen die Scheibe und spiegelte seine Laune wieder. Ron und Hermine setzten sich auch hin und tauschten einen besorgten Blick.

"Harry..." fing Hermine an, "wir wissen, wie du dich fühlst, wir vermissen Sirius auch! Klar, er war dein Pate und alles, aber ich finde du solltest ein bisschen fröhlicher sein."

"Ach ja?" Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab. "Seid _ihr_ auch auf Voldemorts stinkigen Trick reingefallen obwohl ihr es besser hättet wissen müssen, und ist jemand tot weil ihr so dumm wart?"

"Harry! Das ist nicht dein Fehler! Du hast uns doch gesagt was Dumbledore dir erzählt hat, dass er dir hätte sagen sollen dass V-Voldemort versuchen könnte, dich in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken! Du wusstest es nicht, du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"

"Doch, habe ich, ich habe Kreacher ernstgenommen, ich habe nicht nach Sirius gerufen, und ich hab den magischen Spiegel nicht benutzt, den er mir gegeben hat für den Fall dass ich ihn mal brauche. Hätte ich nur nachgedacht! Es wäre so einfach gewesen, diesen schrecklichen verfickten Fehler nicht zu machen!" Er war aufgestanden und brüllte Hermine an, die vor ihm zurückwich. Aber dann fühlte er die Tränen in seinem Hals hochsteigen und er drehte sich weg. Er warf sich wieder auf seinen Sitz und starrte blinzelnd aus den regenstreifigen Fenster.

"Oh Harry..." flüsterte Hermine, setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Als sie ihn fester an sich drückte, zuckte er zusammen. "Was ist?" fragte sie und ließ ihn los. Sie sah auf seinen Arm herunter, den er instinktiv mit der rechten Hand umklammert hatte. "Harry! Bitte sag dass du nicht das gemacht hast was ich glaube dass du es gemacht hast!" rief sie voller Entsetzen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Harry mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme.

Ron, der sich etwas unsicher auf den Sitz gegenüber gesetzt hatte, stand mit aufgerissenen Augen auf und kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden. "Nein, Harry, nein, du kannst nicht..." sagte er mit grauenerfülltem Flüstern.

"Lasst mich in Ruhe", krächzte Harry, dem jetzt die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Er wollte sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs abwischen, aber Hermine nahm sanft seinen Arm und zog den Stoff zurück. Harry wandte sein Gesicht ab und schloss die Augen. Er hörte ein zweistimmiges Keuchen, dann brach Hermine in Tränen aus.

"Harry, nein!" schluchzte sie. "Nur weil ich gesagt habe, du hättest sowas wie ein Menschenrettungsding, ritzt du es dir gleich in den Arm! Oh, Harry, wenn ich das _gewusst _hätte..."

Ron schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er war vom Boden aufgestanden und in seinen Sitz gesunken. Er war sehr bleich. Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte hilflos.

Harry bedeckte seine Wunden wieder. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, also starrte er seine Schuhe an.

Nach einer Weile brachte Ron heraus, "Wie... wie hast du es gemacht?"

Harry schluckte. "Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr, als ich für die Umbridge diese ganz... besonderen Sätze schreiben musste? Ich habe eine Feder wie ihre in der Nokturngasse entdeckt. Irgendwas hat mich dazu getrieben, sie zu kaufen..."

Hermine sah mit roten und verquollenen Augen auf. "Also hast du es... gestern gemacht?" wisperte sie, "als wir noch beim Abendessen saßen?"

Harry nickte. Ron sah aus, als müsste er sich übergeben.

Die restliche Zeit bis zu ihrer Ankunft am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade redeten sie nicht mehr. Als die Hexe mit den Snacks vorbeikam, hatte keiner von ihnen Lust, etwas zu essen.

Als sie schließlich in die Große halle strömten, stöhnte Ron vor Hunger und Hermine hatte ihre Hand gegen ihren Bauch gepresst, damit er aufhörte zu knurren. Harry hatte jetzt schon seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr ordentlich gegessen, sein Magen hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt und meldete ihm keinen Hunger mehr.

Nach dem Festessen (Harry hatte nur ein Stückchen Brot gegessen) wollten sie hoch in ihre Schlafsäle gehen, weil sie ziemlich geschafft waren. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten, fühlte Harry eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Es war Dumbledore, der ihn über seine Halbmondgläser ansah.

"Harry. Ich würde gerne kurz mit dir reden, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht – oben in meinem Büro."

Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er sah sich nervös nach Ron und Hermine um, die die Schultern zuckten, und folgte dann dem Direktor.

Als sie das Büro betraten, sah Harry einen winzigen Fawkes in seinem Käfig hocken. Er war offensichtlich gerade aus der Asche neu geboren worden und hatte erst ein paar kurze rote Federn.

"Hallo, Fawkes", sagte Harry im Vorbeigehen.

Dumbledore ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, doch anstatt sich dahinter zu setzen, zog er seinen Stuhl nach vorne und setzte sich darauf. "Bitte setz dich", sagte er zu Harry und zeigte auf den anderen Stuhl. Harry setzte sich.

"Hattest du schöne Ferien?" fragte Dumbledore väterlich.

"Äh...", sagte Harry. Er hatte seine Ferien damit verbracht, um Sirius zu trauern und in Selbstmitleid zu baden, und hatte sich schließlich geschnitten. Wieviel hiervon konnte er Dumbledore erzählen, ohne dass dieser dachte, er hätte einen psychischen Kollaps?

Dumbledore sah ihn forschend an. "Und?" sagte er schließlich, "gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst?"

Harry fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht erzählen, wie sehr er sich selbst hasste, und was er daraufhin getan hatte...

Dumbledore lehnte sich vor und legte Harry ganz sanft die hand auf den Arm. "Harry – diese Narben solltest du lieber nicht behalten."

Harry starrte ihn an. "Woher... woher wissen Sie das?" stotterte er.

"Ich habe meine Quellen", sagte er und lächelte weise. "Normalerweise bin ich nicht dafür, Narben zu heilen, aber dieses Mal... Du weißt doch noch, was ich dir über die Narbe auf deiner Stirn gesagt habe, dass Voldemort einige seiner Kräfte auf dich übertragen hat und dass eine emotionale Verbindung zwischen euch besteht?"

Harry nickte und fragte sich, worauf Dumbledore hinauswollte.

"Indem du dir das angetan hast," fuhr er fort, "hast du deinen eigenen Schmerz in deine Haut geritzt, also gibt es eine Verbindung zwischen dir und dir selbst. Jedes Mal, wenn du in Zukunft Schmerz fühlst, werden diese Narben wehtun und dir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Es ist ein Teufelskreis aus Schmerz. Du könntest nie mehr glücklich sein. Also, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich deine Wunden heile?"

Harry saß da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Als ob er je wieder glücklich sein könnte mit dem Wissen, dass sein Pate wegen ihm tot war! Die Narben würden ihn an Sirius erinnern und daran, nie, _nie_ wieder so einen furchtbaren Fehler zu machen, und deshalb wollte er sie irgendwie behalten. Aber andererseits, das was Dumbledore gesagt hatte klang furchtbar...

"Streck deinen Arm aus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry zögerte. Er sah auf in das runzlige, freundliche Gesicht seines Direktors und in diese verblüffend blauen Augen, die so traurig aussahen. Dann hob er seinen Arm und schob den Ärmel zurück. Die Worte waren noch immer wundrot und deutlich lesbar. _Ich soll nicht den Helden spielen._

Dumbledore nahm Harrys Arm und seufzte. "Oh Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, damit du dich besser fühlst. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es hauptsächlich mein Fehler war, aber ich kann dich nicht zwingen, es auch so zu sehen. Du wirst Zeit brauchen. Aber um es zu ermöglichen, muss ich deine Wunden heilen." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und berührte ganz vorsichtig Harrys Arm. Die Worte verblassten und das Brennen ließ nach. Nach ein paar Sekunden war die haut wieder so glatt und heile wie sie immer gewesen war.

"Danke", murmelte Harry, als er seinen Arm wieder bedeckte.

"Bitte, Harry – versprich mir, dass du es nicht wieder tust, ja?" Dumbledore sah ihn an, und seine Augen schienen seltsam zu glänzen.

"Ja. Ich verspreche es", sagte Harry nach einem Moment. Es würde schwer werden, es nicht wieder zu tun. Aber Sirius hätte es nicht gut gefunden, wenn sein Patenkind sich vor Kummer selbst zerstörte... Er sah wieder auf Dumbledore und sah, dass er lächelte.

Als er das Büro des Direktors verließ, fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore Gedanken lesen konnte.

ENDE

#.#.#.#

Puh. Da habe ich mir echt was von der Seele geschrieben. Ich wünschte, Dumbledore würde die Narben auf meinem Arm auch mal wegzaubern...

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews! Und denkt dran, bitte nicht hauen weil es schon vorbei ist! Es war eigentlich nur so ne Art Selbsttherapie.


End file.
